


New Years Eve 2018

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa rings in the new year with her friends in the Winter Village. Daine belongs to HellishSam, Willow and Shane belong to willownorthbook, Jay belongs to SpaceUnicornDot, Olivia belongs to east-valley on tumblr, Viktor and Tyler belong to sso_Viktor7, Roo belongs to fieldingfreja on tumblr, Ella belongs to sso-sciencella on tumblr, Emma belongs to emma-wolfheart on tumblr, and Ariana belongs to inappropriatestarstable.





	New Years Eve 2018

New Year in Jorvik was always... quite different to how Louisa had used to celebrate it at home. Before, the riders of Jorvik had put on their own fireworks shows at different spots around the island (her personal favourite had been the one at Fort Pinta, where fireworks had been set off from barges on the water and even from the top of the fort itself, above the disco. She'd set off a few there herself, in the past). But lately, ever since sleighs had started appearing everywhere around the island to take people to the Winter Village, the fireworks had been kept to that area. Which was good for the horses, she guessed, she always felt sorry for the poor horses at Steve's Farm and Moorland when fireworks had been let off there. Still, though, it was very different to board a sleigh to the Winter Village in order to see some fireworks.

But this year was different still, for the simple reason that Louisa wasn't alone in piling into the sleigh. Squeezed in beside her were Willow, Daine, and Willow's stepbrother Shane, who'd joined their group more recently. And that wasn't even half their group, not really, but nobody else would fit in the seats.

"Are we ready to head off?" the Christmas helper asked, turning to look at them with his beady blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," said Louisa, nodding. The helper turned back around and spoke to the reindeer, who rose into the sky and took them through a starry landscape until the stars blurred together and the snowy winter village appeared beneath them.

The group piled out of the sleigh, collected their horses, and walked down the slope beside the slide this time, dodging riders who were galloping up to try the slide again and again. They'd tended to avoid the slide a little since Trouble's incident, even if the slide hadn't been involved in that. Besides, all of them were too eager to get to the party area that had been set up.

"You guys made it!" Olivia cried as she bounced over towards them from where she'd been standing on the snowy dancefloor. She stopped in front of Shane, almost colliding with him, and blushed, looking at her feet as she ran a hand through her long dark hair. Shane only grinned at her.

"Is Jay here yet?" Willow asked, already looking around for her boyfriend. She would have travelled with him but didn't want to make things uncomfortable by being the one couple in the sleigh.

"Yeah, I think he's over there in the trees chatting with Kora. Or trying to," said Olivia, pointing back into the snow-dusted pines with her thumb. Sure enough, a blonde man stood there with a light brown mistfox in his arms, trying to make small talk with the young woman who appeared to be trying to blend further into the trees while her pet seagull sat on her shoulder. She petted the bird every so often, a gesture that always soothed her.

"Jay, leave Kora alone," Willow joked as she left the group, making a beeline straight for her boyfriend. Though Louisa didn't hear Jay's response, she saw his lips shape the word 'Willow' before a smile spread across his face and he set the fox down to join his girlfriend in a warm hug. Seeing all of this romance, Louisa started to feel the familiar pangs of jealousy. Where was her fiance? Lisa hadn't been able to come, saying that she was busy tonight.

"Oh god, the hoe's here," said Daine, breaking Louisa out of her temporary misery. Louisa looked and, sure enough, there was Ariana, standing close to Rania over by the trellis that Alex and Maya also stood under.

"Looks like she's finally got a date for once, too," said Louisa.

"Yeah, one that's not paying for the pleasure of her company," said Daine. "I'm going to grab a gingerbread cookie, you want one?"

"Yeah, sure," said Louisa, her eyes still scanning the crowd. She saw a few familiar faces here, Mrs Holdsworth and Barney over by the cookies, Agnetha for some reason standing under the trellises that ringed the area, even Jasper puffing on his pipe as he tried to dance a jig. He wasn't a very good dancer, but he definitely had spirit. In addition, Louisa also saw Keema, from the Jorvik Rangers, and Rin, from the Purple Pony.

"No, Ty, I don't think we can take some fireworks home," a familiar voice said, coming from the direction of the frozen-over lake.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun!" a less-familiar voice was saying. "We can set them off whenever we have sex."

"I'm glad there's no children here," Viktor muttered. Louisa grinned, waving to her friend as he approached with his boyfriend. Both of them were dressed for the occasion in jeans and jackets (Viktor's was leather, Tyler wore flannel).

"Hey, Vik, Ty," said Louisa, still grinning at the sight of them. "Nice to see you here."

"I heard there was going to be a dance party, and I wanted to see my boyfriend dance," said Tyler.

"Too bad my fiance apparently didn't think the same," said Daine, having returned with the cookies. He handed one to Louisa.

"You never know, he could be hiding in the woods like Jay was," said Louisa. Daine pursed his lips, nodding.

"I'll draw him out with dancing," said Daine, heading towards the dancefloor.

"That works for him every time," said Louisa. "Too bad I can't dance."

"I have offered to teach you," said Viktor. "Oh, by the way, we've been here for ages and those cookies are tainted with curry."

"That only makes me want them more," said Louisa, taking a bite of one. Tyler watched her eat it, then turned to his boyfriend.

"You told me not to put pepper in the cookies, I don't think she would've cared," said Tyler, gesturing to her.

"She wouldn't have cared if she was the one eating them," said Viktor.

"Exactly," said Louisa, nodding. "But since they were for other people, I wanted them to be proper cookies."

"Fair enough," said Tyler, shrugging. "Let's dance, and by we, I mean you." He began tugging his boyfriend towards the dancefloor, but Viktor turned to Louisa on the way.

"Oh, by the way," said Viktor. "I might not like her much, but your fiancee is one hell of a singer, Louisa."

"Huh?" And Louisa finally looked at the stage, where a girl stood behind a set of DJ booths while in front of her...

The red-haired girl holding the microphone was familiar. Right down to the black cowboy hat and brown fur-lined leather jacket that she only ever took off to give to her fiancee on cold nights like this one. And Louisa did feel rather cold in the pink dress that she'd bought from a shop in New Hillcrest. It was studded with gems and the skirt had an outer layer of sheer, glittery fabric, so the pink dress was rather pretty. Not worth one hundred and ten star coins, in Louisa's opinion, but it was still pretty.

Louisa couldn't take her eyes off Lisa as she walked onto the dancefloor as if on autopilot, very aware of the dress clinging to her body and her brown hair brushing her shoulders. And Lisa's brown eyes landed right on her, taking Louisa's breath away as she segued smoothly into a song that was allegedly about friendship. Louisa had never heard it before, so she sat down on the steps at the front of the stage and looked up at her fiancee.

Across the dancefloor, Ariana still felt strange, standing here in her little pink dress. It wasn't exactly the dress code (despite every coupled-up girl here wearing it), but she'd wanted to wear it and maybe a little part of her wanted to have Rania's warm-looking coat. She was pretty sure that it wasn't real fur, it only looked like it. Normally, at a party like this, she'd be working the room, trying to get more clients or even accompanying a client on a date. But this time, she had eyes only for the girl beside her, standing there with her cane as she bobbed her head in time to the music.

"This place wasn't here last time we visited," said Rania.

"Heh, yeah," said Ariana, searching for something to fiddle with. But she only had her hair. "Well, I guess not last time since that's when we finally-" She blushed, unable to continue, but Rania's lips curled up in a smile before they met Ariana's.

"Did that, you mean?" Rania finished for her.

"Yeah," said Ariana, wondering if Rania could hear her heart hammering. "That."

"It's a nice place," said Rania. "The sound of the music, the crackle of the fire, the smell of the cookies." She inhaled deeply, a blissful smile spreading across her face. "I love it."

"Me too," said Ariana. If only because Rania loved it. She startled as Willow walked past, holding hands with Jay. "Fuck, Willow, you almost scared the shit outta me."

"Calm down, I'm just making the place look pretty," said Willow. Ariana looked up and found that Willow was spreading flowering vines over the trellises, leaving beautiful white blooms to drape down over them.

"I told her to bring little snowdrop seeds," Jay explained at the look of awe on Ariana's face.

"I wish I could see that," said Rania. "But I can smell it, and imagine it. It's so nice, that one of your friends is doing this for us."

"For everyone," said Ariana. "Willow's great." Willow was the kind of person Rania deserved, not... her. And yet, the thought of Rania being with someone else filled Ariana with burning jealousy. Was... was that what she made other people feel?

Before Ariana's thoughts could get her too down, though, she felt Rania's hand wrapping around her own.

"Shall we dance?" Rania asked, nodding towards the sound of music.

"Can you dance?" Ariana blurted before she could stop herself.

"Oh, you'll see," said Rania, grinning as she made her way onto the dancefloor, tugging Ariana along behind her. Ariana almost wanted to act as a human shield for Rania, shoving everyone out of the way, but she refrained. Rania knew what she was doing. And, as Ariana was pleased to discover, Rania really could dance, an almost shuffling dance as she moved her hips and head to the beat of the song. Ariana laughed and danced with her in the same way. It wasn't the 'thot' dancing that she was used to, but damn it, she was having fun. And Rania just looked so darned happy.

Olivia, too, was happy as she danced with Shane, even if they were dancing a little too close so that Olivia's cheeks heated with a blush. She almost wanted to form a snowball and shove snow down Shane's jacket, but then it would be damp when the night inevitably turned chillier and she needed that jacket. Like every other girl here in a relationship (save for Rania and Lisa), Olivia had worn the pink New Year's dress. Shane seemed to like the look of her in it, by the way his eyes had earlier roved her body and the way that even now, he grinned at her as they danced.

Emma, Ella, and Roo all danced in their own ways, Ella doing a strange almost robotic dance while Emma danced like her life depended on it. Roo stood nearby with a glass of cranberry juice, which she drained and then set down with a declaration that she would show them how to really dance.

But in the woods, a man searched for his fiance. It was getting damn cold, and he'd only worn a light shirt in the hopes that his fiance would appear somehow and lend him a warmer jacket. He'd tried dancing, but no matter how much he danced, he'd only succeeded in drawing the attention of Jasper. That had caused him to immediately head into the forest, skin crawling at the feeling of those eyes on him.

"If you're gonna put in a miraculous appearance, now would be the fucking time," said Daine, standing in the middle of the woods with his arms outstretched. He heard a chuckle, followed by the sound of boots crunching on snow.

"My phoenix, I thought you'd never ask," said Ydris. Daine turned around with a grin at the sight of his fiance, appearing from among the trees dressed head to toe in purple as usual.

"Hiding from the fangirls, huh?" said Daine.

"Of course," said Ydris. He stepped closer to Daine, their lips brushing in a kiss that lit Daine up from the inside.

On the stage, Lisa continued to belt out her tunes while her fiancee watched from the steps, grinning from ear to ear with tears in her eyes. But, as the helpers announced that midnight was approaching, Lisa handed the reins over to Kai (not, Lisa had assured her, the Kai from Willow's past but a different Kai, not a bitch) and walked the few steps to reach Louisa's side. She bent down, holding her hand out.

"C'mon," said Lisa, smiling. "Let's dance and ring in the new year properly."

"You didn't say you were busy here," said Louisa as she allowed Lisa to help her up and walked with her onto the packed-snow dancefloor. She was still shivering, so Lisa stripped out of her mother's jacket and handed it over to Louisa without a moment's hesitation. Louisa pulled it on gratefully.

"I know," said Lisa, grinning. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, consider me surprised," said Louisa, grinning as she hugged her fiancee tightly.

They shared a dance, dancing close to each other as snow fluttered down around them, getting caught in hair and beanies (and on more than a few tongues). But then, the music quieted.

"Alright, guys, it's countdown time," said Kai, leaning in close to the mic. "Count it in with me. Ten!"

Olivia stepped a little closer to Shane, now wearing his jacket (the sleeves were a little long on her) and wondering if she should share the midnight kiss with him.

"Nine!"

Still hiding out under the trellis (now decorated with flowers and quite beautiful), Maya looked at Alex, who'd stood and danced with her all night, sharing funny stories about how mad her brother was that Fort Pinta was no longer the 'in' spot for New years parties.

"Eight!"

Ariana's hand fit perfectly in Rania's. Far too perfectly, and she still wasn't sure if she deserved it but... she liked it. And she liked knowing that Rania would be her New Year's kiss.

"Seven!"

Looking at Tyler's cheerful face, Viktor was glad, once again, that he'd finally decided to act on his feelings. And that now, he had someone to look forward to seeing in Dundull whenever he visited (which was more often now that Tyler had found a place there to build his home).

"Six!"

"I really hope the animals will be alright with the fireworks," said Kora, looking at her little animal companions. They had been every other time, but you never knew.

"Five!"

"Are you truly sure about this, my phoenix?" Ydris asked as Daine pulled him towards the dancefloor.

"Four!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," said Daine. Before, he would have balked at the idea of public displays of affection. But now... now, he wanted to show everyone that Ydris was his. Stake his claim.

"Three!"

Jay and Willow had ended up on one of the log seats around the fire, admiring Willow's handiwork. Now, Willow rested her head on Jay's shoulder, warm in his jacket.

"Two!"

"Richard, how'd you get here?" But, seeing the horse that Richard stood with, Ella's question was answered. Of course it was Trouble.

"One!"

"Happy New Year, baby," said Lisa, and stood on her toes to press her lips to Louisa's as fireworks were set off from the frozen lake. And somehow, the couples managed to pull away from New Year kisses to stare up at the fireworks.

Maya pulled away fastest, though, her cheeks as red as her hair as she dearly hoped that Alex wouldn't freak out about the kiss that Maya had just planted on her. It had been a whim, really, something totally unlike Maya. But... well, there had been mistletoe above them, okay? And maybe Willow had made it grow there, or maybe it was a little surprise, but it didn't matter.

A little distance away, though, a witch clad all in black stood with her beloved Haflinger familiar, grinning at the sight of the two blushing girls. Her little mistletoe Easter Egg had been a wonderful success. Hopefully, this would be the nudge that Maya and Alex needed in order to get together already.


End file.
